Izanagi's Champion
by Zsaber1
Summary: Juu Isshi a 17 year old with a dark past. Chosen by Izunagi and given great power his one goal is vengeance no matter the cost. His destiny will forever change when he meets a certain Blood haired Devil. Harem and pairings please read. M to be safe because it is DxD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first for Dxd just a idea that was floating around in my head. There will be pairings I just haven't completely decided Suggestions for pairings welcome.

 _Thoughts look like this_.

* * *

Vengeance

I was running through a thick darkness not able to see what was in front of me but in the distance I could hear a voice calling me. I keep running and running for what seems like an eternity until Isee her. She was just standing there looking right at me smiling. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was long and brown reaching her lower back. "Aya!" I shout. I run over to her. As soon as I reach her she disappears. "Aya!" I turn around frantically searching for her. I hear a scream in the distance. I run off in the direction of the scream. No not again. When I reach the origin of the scream I find Aya on the ground bleeding from her stomach. "No!" I run over and grab her in my arms. _No this can't be happening again!_ She opens her eyes and looks up at me. "Juu I-I-I love you." She whispers placing a hand on my cheek. "Aya, I love you too." I say taking her hand in mine. She smiles weakly. Her hand falls and her eyes glaze over. She was gone. I burst into tears crying uncontrollably.

I open my eyes to find myself proped up the branches of a tree. My face was wet with tears. It hurts so much but I bury my pain as usual. It's still dark out. I wipe my face jump down from the tree and straighten up my long black hooded coat. But I'm tired of waiting, She has too die NOW! I take out a red pendant it points to my right, and I walk letting it lead me not knowing this would forever change my destiny.

I walked silently on the sidewalk. I was slowly approaching a large mansion. The pendant's glow grew brighter warning me of my proximity too her, but at this point I could feel her presence, One I would never forget. I stopped at the large iron gate. The mansion was huge and in disrepair, and gargoyles lined the courtyard entrance to the front door. I pushed the gate, it was open, and I slowly approached the door. The door flew open and several men wearing long white hooded robes with crosses hanging around their necks burst out. Priests. I stop and wait as they all surround me. "I'm gonna say this one time you know who I'm here for move out of my way and I won't hurt you." I say bluntly. They all draw there light swords in response. "Bad decision." I hold out my right hand."Valor's blade." a large light purple rectangular shaped sword with a hook end. They all rush me at once, In one spin I cut down every last one of them. "Don't move and you might live." I let go of my sword letting it disappear. "Get up again and I will take you out." I continue towards the door. Just before I reach the door a light arrow flies by my head piercing the wall. "You won't be disturbing my master!" a familiar voice comes from behind me. "Yumiko!" I say turning to face them. She stood there holding her crossbow pointing it right at my head. _Yumiko she's alive but why did she fire._ She looked no different Fair skinned, her hair was black with a white strand that hung down in her face, Her eyes orange. "Yumiko It's me Juu."" Her face showed no emotion I wasn't sure she'd even heard me. "Is that supposed to mean something to me." She says firing four arrows simultaneously. I summon my sword and cut them out of the air. _She didn't remember. What did they do to her._ "Yumiko you have to remember Aya we took care of you just try." I say resting the sword on my shoulders. "I don't care for any of your lies." she says as the crossbow reloads in the blink of an eye. She spreads out her black angel wings, lifts off into the air and aims at me again. "You will die right here and now." I could practically feel the intent to kill from her words. an unbelievably fast barrage of arrows flies at me from the front,I dodge but she's faster than I expected keeping up with me easily, she fires again and I cut down some of the arrows but a few clip me, I manage to roll behind one the gargoyles avoiding the rest. "Hiding now are we." She says smugly. " I'm trying to not hurt you." I call to her my back pressed against the statue. "Too bad because I'm going to kill you." She fires more arrows breaking off pieces of the statue. I have no choice. I jump up and kick the head of the gargoyle off right at her, she pulls out a small dagger and slashes it away, I kick off the statue closing the distance between us my and swat her with the broad side of the blade sending her flying through a wall of the manision. I felt bad I knew Aya wouldn't want us to fight. I was about to go after her when I felt three sharp pains in my chest and two in my legs. I looked down to find daggers of light piercing my body.

"D-damn..." The daggers pull themselves out and fly back to their master. A large amount of Blood shoots from me as soon as their out. I fall to one knee my strength quickly fading. _Something's not right I Feel numb all over._ A evil giggle echoes behind me, one that I knew too well one that always enrages me. A woman appears in front of me thirteen daggers of light floating around her. "Your still impressively strong for a human but I guess anyone chosen by Izunagi should be." She says a wicked smile on her face. It was her the evil bitch I had been hunting the one who I Will kill no matter what. Her hair was straight long and black, her eyes eyes orange; she looked alot like her sister Yumiko. She wore tight red leather clothing. _Taka... no wonder I can't move her daggers are poison not only for devils She must have been watching waiting to strike when I put down my guard._ "How does the poison feel?" She asks. "Go to hell." "Ohh, someone's fiesty today." She says "So what brings you back to your master today?" I just stare daggers at her. "Don't tell me you actually came all this way to avenge that girl what was her name?" She laughs "Doesn't matter she was so much of a nobody I can't even recall her name but you you have the potential to serve me well." I could feel an immense rage building with her every word. "She was just a insignificant obstacle." She shakes her head. "You know If you beg maybe I'll forgive you and let you join me." At that point all I could feel was rage I stood fighting the poison. _One little burst of power that's all I need._ A look of slight surprise spreads across her face. "I will kill you." My voice was cold and emotionless. "So you perfer a slow painful death." Her daggers of light appear around her all pointing at me. "Say hello to that little nobody for me." The daggers fly at me aiming to skewer me, I slam my left fist into the ground in front of me. "Mirror Cyrstal." A Spiky reflective crystal like subtance covers my arm. A large jagged crystal pops up from the ground deflecting her daggers. As I stand the crystal sinks back into the ground. from the back part of my hand a razor edged circular mirror like shield forms. Taka stood there staring in total shock. "Her. name. Was. AYA!" I shout, A deep red aura envelopes Valor's blade, I swing horizontally unleashing a wave of red energy , She moves at the last second but is clips her deeply in her side and blood showers out. "You insignificant little bastard!" She shouts, I throw my shield with all my might as she shouts aimed right at her head. "Sister!" Yumiko appears in front of the shield prepared to die for her sister. I wave my hand guiding it from bisecting her. I couldn't kill her Aya made me promise I would protect her. Realizing what just happened Taka quickly sends one more dagger at me, not able to move it hits me in the heart. I cough up blood and fall to the shield returns to me and disappears the crystal on my arm reciedes. I could see the surprise on Yumiko's face as she realizes I just spared her life in exchange for my own. "It took you long enough." Taka snaps at her sister. "S-sorry Madam." She says a look of fear present in her eyes. _Damnit,I couldn't avenge you Aya or protect Yumiko from Taka. I'm sorry I failed you._ "I'm going to kill you nice and slow!" Taka yells making her daggers appear around her again. I closed my eyes and waited for death. "That's enough." A Woman's voice calls out. Everyone shares a look of surprise. A group of people appear in front of me.

"Rias gremory! What business do you have here he's not one of yours." Taka yells. "True but this isn't your territory you shouldn't be here in the first place so I think I'll handle this stray as I see fit." Says the young woman standing in the lead of the group says. "Tsk. Fine trash like him isn't worth my time anyway." She says turning and walking. "I have what we came for let us leave Yumiko." Taka says. Yumiko hesitates for a second then walks off as well before Taka summons a magic circle and they teleport away. I Tried to make out the people standing in front of me but I but my vision was so blurry. One of them kneels in front of me, I can only make out her blood red hair. "Do you want to live?" She asks. "Yes." "Even if it means becoming a devil?" I hesitate for a second. Aya's face flashes through my mind. "Yes." Not able to prevent it any longer I pass out from blood loss.

When I wake up I find myself in a bed in a elegant room. "What the-" I freeze realizing I'm not wearing clothing or alone in the bed someone has their arms wrapped around me. I turn to see it's an EXTREMELY beautiful red headed young woman. She was completely nude and hugged against me. I couldn't move or speak I was frozen there, I'd never seen a girl naked before. My face felt like it was on fire I couldn't even imagine how red I must be. At that moment she opens her eyes, looks right at me and smiles. "So your awake Juu Isshi, My new Pawn."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized I didn't really describe my Oc's appearance last chapter (sorry about that.) so I put a short summary below to give you an idea of his appearance.

Juu Isshi-17

5'9

Pale green hair spiky hair

A muscular but not really ripped build, A deep scar across his face and six deep crisscrossing scars across his back. his usual outfit is his long black hooded coat he wears hanging on his shoulders, a plain white button down shirt, black pants, and black and grey boots.

A New Devil

I just gawked at her and blushed, I couldn't do anything else. She was unbelievably beautiful her piercing blue eye's, her crimson red hair, her sizable-. I stop that train of thought right there I didn't need to be standing at attention right now. She sits up yawns a little and stretches. _What did we do? how did this happen?Where the hell am I?_ I was buzzing with questions. "Don't worry I was just healing you I didn't do anything." She says. I sit up and try to look just in her eyes. "W-who are you?" I ask. "Rias Gremory heir to the house of Gremory, also your savior as of last night." As she said it all of it suddenly came back to me, fighting Yumiko and Taka failing to avenge Aya, my fatal wounds, And a red headed girl asking me if I wanted to live."Rias Gremory? As in the sister of lucifer" I ask suddenly not so concerned about whether or not she's clothed. "Yes that's correct?" she answers. "And I'm a devil now serving under you now?" "Why of course it was the only way for you to live at that point." She says as she climbs out of the bed, I avert my eyes as she does _._ "Your a shy one aren't you? There's no need to look away." She teases. I hear a door open and shut I turn and realize there's a shower in the room. She turns the water on and begins to wash. I can make out her silhouette as scrubs, I blush heavily and avert my eyes. "Do you know what happened to the fallen angels I faced last night?" I ask. "Yes, they fled." "Do you know where?" "Yes." I sigh. _she's just playing with me now._ "Are you going to tell me where?" I ask "Not now. I can't have one of my servants running off to his death." "You don't understand this is something I have to do." I say "I understand that you barely survived last night and this time you'll be outnumbered and dead for sure." "I can't let this go." I say "I'm not saying let it go I'm saying you shouldn't chase them the way you are now." I wanted to yell and scream that she was wrong but I knew she was right I'd just die again permanently this time. After a few minutes I come across my boxers but none of my other clothes, _Where the hell did she put the rest._ I quickly put my boxers on. I hear a door open behind me, I turn to face another beautiful girl with long black hair tied back by a orange ribbon and very seductive violet eyes. She stops notices me staring, then smiles. "Oh your awake and all healed." she says a kind smile on her face. _That long hair that beautiful smile she reminded me so much of Aya._ Rias She opens the shower and steps out. I immediately cover my eyes. "Oh Akeno your here." she says. I can make out from the corner of my eye her opening A wardrobe and taking out some lingerie and some clothes and beginning to dress. I couldn't stop staring at Akeno through my fingers she just looks so much like Aya. "I just thought I would stop by to make you breakfast." Akeno says. "That would be lovely." Rias says cheerfully. "It's downstairs when your ready." She turns and heads downstairs. "You may shower now if you want." Rias tells me now fully dressed. "Also.." she opens a wardrobe and pulls out my clothes. "I had the coat and pants washed your shirt was ruined though so I got you this one." "Thanks." "No problem." Then she heads downstairs too. I sigh. _I'd just run if I didn't think I owned her but I'd finally caught up with that women and Yumiko who knows how she's suffered._ I take a quick shower trying to clear my mind and put on my clothes. I feel something in the pocket of my pants. I reach in and pull out the red pendant Aya's. It was slightly cracked and barely glowing, must have been in damaged in the battle last night. I stare at it for a second. _Aya... I remembered the night when I gave her this._

 _I'd just returned from the city the pendant in a box in my pocket and bags filled with groceries in my hands. As I walked up to the cabin a Girl with long brown flowing hair and stunning hazel eye's wearing a pink shirt and short shorts opens the door. "Welcome back." She says in her cheerful tone with her lovely smile. I smile back, walk in and place the groceries on the table. Looking around I realize Yumiko's not here. "Where's Yumi?" I ask. "She went for a walk." she says. "So were all alone. Able to do whatever we want." she says suggestively with a wink. I blush and she giggles. "Your so cute when you blush." I sigh. "You love to tease me don't you." "It's fun I can't help it." she says still giggling. I smiled, I loved it when she laughed. Her look darkened for a second. "Do you think we're just fooling ourselves." she says looking away. "Tring to live out here and be normal?" "Wher all this coming from." I ask surprised. "I'm sorry. That was sudden I shouldn't just spring that on you." She looked so sad I couldn't stand it I had to do something. I took her by the hand, She blushed little as I did, and began to lead her from the cabin. "Where are we going?"' she asks. "Your favorite spot." I reply. A short walk from the cabin we arrived at the lake. She loved to come here and just look out at the landscape or skip rocks across the water. We walked hand in hand to the edge and stared out at the breathtaking scenery as the sun was setting. She put her arm around me and lay her head on my shoulder. "Why'd you bring me here." She asks, after a minute or two. I hesitate for a second, my heart was racing. I have to do this. I take her by the hand again and look her in the eyes. " You remember that pendant you saw a while ago at the shop in town the one you said you loved? "Yeah what about it?" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the little box. She gasped. "You didn't!" she opens it. "You did!" She almost screamed happily. "How?" "Don't worry about it just took a little extra work." I take out of the box she turns and I put it around her neck. She smiles and hugs me tightly. "Thank you." she says. I blush a bit then I warp my arms around her. "Anything for you Aya. " I say. I pull back and looks into her eye's. "If you want to live a normal life I sure as hell won't let anyone ever take that from you I'll protect you no matter the cost because... " come on I have to say it. "I love you." My face felt like lava when I said it. She gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "I love you too." she pulls me in and we kiss each other softly and passionately, It was probably only for a minute but it felt like the world stopped and that moment went on for a blissful eternity. "So you love birds finally just said it." Yumiko's voice comes from behind us. We quickly break apart blushing heavily. she's standing there smiling at us mischievously. "Yumi!" we both snap in unison. She laughs and so do we, that was the best night we all spent together, the best night of my life...one the three of us would never be able to have together again._

I clenched the pendant tight in my hand and held back tears. "Aya..." I whispered. I opened the window in the room _. If I live I'll pay Rias back one day but today I had to kill that women no matter if I had to die or not_. I jumped down and let the pendant lead me once more.

I was jumping from tree branch to tree branch through the forest. The glow of the pendant was becoming brighter. I could feel her presence slightly. In the distance I could make out a Shrine. As I approached it got that strange feeling you get when someone's watching you. I turned just in time to dodge a spear of light aimed right at my chest. I jumped over to another branch and held out my hand "Valor's blade." The sword appeared in my hand just as they threw another spear, I deflected it and swung my sword sending a black wave of destruction at them,They dodge and jump down from the trees and I follow landing in front of them. We circle around each other waiting the other to move first. The man in front of me wore a black cloak I couldn't really see his face. He lunges with his spear and I duck sweeping his leg from under him, I jump coming down to impale him. "Can't let you do that." someone calls out I see another spear coming right at me. "Mirror crystal." My arm transforms and my shield forms, I block the spear, It's impact still sends me flying back but I quickly recover landing on my feet. There's now a dark skinned woman with blonde hair and brown eye's wearing a black cloak as well but her hood was down. "Bastard." I curse. "You must be the one Madam Taka warned us would show up." She says. I make the crystal disappear from my arm. "I have no interest in fighting you. walk away only Taka needs to die." I say resting my sword on my shoulder. The blonde laughs. "Even if we did she'd kill you without effort." They both summons their spear again and prepare to throw them. "Alright. No more holding back then." I point my sword at them. "Blast." I fire a black destructive beam at them. It slams into the man obliterating him, the blonde spreads her wings and takes off barely dodging it, her eye's wide from surprise. "I don't think so." I send a black wave that severs one of her wings. She falls to the ground hard. I walk over sword raised prepared to finish her. "Wait! Please just go I surrender." She shouts cowering. "Fine. Stay ou of my way." I lower my sword and walk away. _three. two. one._ I turn around just in time to deflect a spear of light. I move quickly and and cut her down. _I wish for once that they wouldn't do that._ I continue towards the shrine.

As I reached the shrine I saw Yumiko. "Yumiko!" She turns and watches as I run closer a sad look on her face. As I get about halfway to her three more fallen angels in cloaks land in front of me. One flies right at me trying to impale me. I coat my sword with a black destructive energy and shatter his spear, then I cut him down with my blade. The other two come at me at the same time from the left and right, I spin cutting them both down. Yumiko aims her crossbow at my head again. "Don't come any closer devil." She Demands she's trembling. I freeze and unsummon my sword. "Why?" She asks. "Why what?" "Why did you spare me last night?" She shouts "Because your my friend and I could never kill you." "I know that's not true but why do I want to believe you?" She looks so confused, and was trembling more. "Because it is true think about it." I say. "You ran away from your family not wanting to be a fallen angel." "No." Yes and your family sent more and more of there men to track you down." "No. No. That never happened." She was shaking more and more. "Yes, It did and me and Aya met you while some were chasing you." I say. "We saved you and you stayed with us we were family." She was in tears now she dropped her crossbow and I walked up and wrapped my arms around her. "I remember Juu." she sobbed warping her arms around me. "It's okay I'm here." I say gently. Suddenly I felt a very dark presence behind us. I jump still holding Yumiko barely dodging a couple daggers of light. " We land and I let her go both of us turning to face Taka. "You bitch!" I shout furiously. "You were going to kill your own sister!" She laughs "She's of no more use to me the way she is." I was pissed now I hold out my arm. suddenly two ropes of light wraps around me stopping my movement and burning my skin. I grit my teeth and hold back a scream. Looking to my left there's two women with blonde hair and blue eyes and a whip of light she must be a stray exrosist. "So you are a devil now." Taka says walking closer summoning a dagger. "Chosen by the creator god and you're more powerful than any average human and now that power is being wasted on lowly devil scum." She says now right in my face. I spit right in her face. "The only scum here is you." I say. She calmly wipes away the spit then rears back to stab me. "No!" Yumiko shouts grabing her arm. "You dare defie me!" Taka says back handing her,Yumiko falls to the ground. "Yumiko!" I shout struggling against the ropes but it only hurts me more. "You've shamed our family enough already." she summons several daggers all pointing at her. Yumiko rises. "Your not my family Juu is." She aims her crossbow at Taka. Taka sends her daggers at her but Yumiko dodges moving behind her firing a barrage of arrows Taka spreads her four angel wings and rises into the air, Yumiko does the same and the being fighting in the air. There's no way she can win this. She's fast but not strong enough. I continued to struggle but the whip just wouldn't break. Taka summons a magic circle sending barrage after barrage of light daggers at Yumiko forcing her to dodge around frantically. I hung my head, she was gonna die if I didn't do anyhing so I used my last resort the power of a gods champion. "God Burst!" unlike last night I release it's full power. A golden aura enveloped me,I could feel the immense strength flowing through my body,I knew that this power wouldn't last long before it began ripping my body apart. I snapped the whips rope like it was nothing and summoned Valor's blade, it had changed forms it was golden with a silver edge. I spread my new devil wings and rose charging at Taka. She turns and summoning two daggers in her hands she begins swinging rapidly, I swing as well and we clash both trying to look for a opening. I fly back then dart at her she does the same,we both cut each other showering blood. "God burst I've only ever heard of it." she says wiping the blood from the cut across her face. "Well now feel it's power!" I begin charging my remaining power into the sword and rush her. She summons a magic circle sending daggers flying at me,they nick and cut a few even stab me but I continue charging at her,I her cut across the abdomen showering blood everywhere,She falls hitting the ground and she doesn't move anymore. I return to normal the power fading and cough up blood before plummeting towards the ground.

Yumiko catches me just before I hit the ground. "Juu! are you okay!" she shouts. "Is she dead?" I ask. "Yes. I'm sure of it." I try standing but stumble a little but yumiko catches me letting me lean on her shoulder. "Then yeah I'll be fine."As I say this the Exorcist's stands in front of us another behind,both have gun's drawn. "Your not leaving here." the one in front says. Yumiko points her crossbow at her. "You can't protect him and take us on at the same time." the one behind us says. "Yumiko just drop me and run." I say. "Never." she says. We were at a stalemate. Then suddenly there was a roar of flash of lightning that came down from above both of them forcing them to dodge. Rias, Akeno and several people walk in. "Dammit more devils." one of the twins says. "We retreat for now." the other one says. Both of them take off. "This is twice now."

to be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
